


Before London Premiere

by kinumi



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: ทอมยังคงเก็บตัวเงียบ โทรหาตั้งแต่เช้าแล้วก็ยังไม่รับ กดกริ่งก็ไม่ยอมออกมาเปิดประตูดังนั้นการที่เขาจะบุกรุกบ้านของทอมโดยไร้ซึ่งคำขออนุญาตจึงเป็นเรื่องที่สมควรกระทำและอยู่ในขอบเขตที่จะรับได้





	Before London Premiere

เสียงกริ่งหน้าประตูบ้านดังขึ้นเป็นครั้งที่ห้า ถ้าหากเขานับไม่ผิด เสียงเสียดสีของผ้าเนื้อนุ่มดังตามจังหวะที่ชายหนุ่มขยับตัวด้วยความลำบากใจพร้อมเสียงถอนหายใจพรั่งพรูออกมาราวกับจะระบายให้หมดปอดเมื่อเห็นว่ายังไม่มีการตอบรับใดจากเจ้าของบ้าน

ลุค วินเซอร์ยืนทำคอตก ยกมือขึ้นขยับแว่นตาเล็กน้อยด้วยความลังเล ตัดสินใจกดกริ่งเป็นครั้งที่หก...ถ้าหากเขายังนับไม่ผิดล่ะก็นะ จากนั้นแนบหูกับบานประตู (ซึ่งลุคสาบานว่ามันเย็นเฉียบ) ก็ยังคงไม่ได้ยินเสียงการเคลื่อนไหวใดๆ ภายในบ้าน ผู้จัดการหนุ่มเหยียดหลังตรงมือล้วงเข้าไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทหยิบพวงกุญแจพวงใหญ่ขึ้นมา ไล่เรียงสายตาและปลายนิ้วอย่างคล่องแคล่วจนกระทั่งเจอกุญแจดอกที่ต้องการ

 

“ขอโทษนะครับ ทอม”

พึมพำด้วยความสำนึกผิดเล็กน้อยในขณะที่ตัดสินใจไขกุญแจ ‘บ้านคนอื่น’  ย้ำว่าเล็กน้อยเท่านั้นกับระดับของความรู้สึกผิด อันที่จริงเขาจะรู้สึกผิดมากกว่านี้หากเป็นสถานการณ์ปกติ แต่วันนี้ช่วงบ่ายมีงานลอนดอนพรีเมียร์ของอนิเมชั่น Early Man ที่ดาราหนุ่มภายใต้การดูแลของเขาได้ให้เสียงพากย์หนึ่งในตัวละครหลัก เจ้าเมืองผู้กระหายเงินตราอย่างลอร์ดนูด ซึ่งอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงงานพรีเมียร์จะเริ่มขึ้น แต่ทอมยังคงเก็บตัวเงียบ โทรหาตั้งแต่เช้าแล้วก็ยังไม่รับ กดกริ่งก็ไม่ยอมออกมาเปิดประตู แต่เขารู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายอยู่ในบ้านแน่นอน ดังนั้นการที่เขาจะบุกรุกบ้านของทอมโดยไร้ซึ่งคำขออนุญาตจึงเป็นเรื่องที่สมควรกระทำและอยู่ในขอบเขตที่จะรับได้ ลุคให้ข้อสรุปกับตัวเองเช่นนั้น

 

ผู้จัดการหนุ่มยิ้มพึงใจเมื่อสามารถเปิดประตูบ้านเข้าไปได้ นึกชื่นชมความรอบคอบของตัวเองที่ขอปั๊มกุญแจบ้านทอมเอาไว้ ตอนนั้นเขาแค่คิดเผื่อไว้ยามฉุกเฉิน “ทอม นี่ผมเอง ขอเข้าไปล่ะนะครับ” ลุคตะโกนในระดับเสียงที่ไม่ให้ดังลั่นจนเสียมารยาทแต่ก็ไม่เบาเกินกว่าคนในบ้านจะได้ยิน เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่พาตัวเองลอดช่องแคบระหว่างบานประตูเข้ามาในบ้าน ถอดผ้าพันคอและเสื้อโค้ทแขวนไว้ที่ราวไม้ข้างประตู ยังคงไม่มีเสียงตอบรับใดๆ จากเจ้าของบ้านเช่นเดิม เว้นแต่สิ่งมีชีวิตตัวเล็กที่เดินดุ๊กดิ๊กออกมาจากห้องรับแขกตรงมาตามทางเดิน “เฮ้~บ๊อบบี้”

 

เขาลูบหัวค็อกเกอร์ สแปเนียลที่ตอนนี้เริ่มจะตัวไม่น้อยแล้วด้วยความเอ็นดู บ๊อบบี้ส่ายหางไปมาด้วยความตื่นเต้นจนตัวสั่น “คุณพ่ออยู่ไหนล่ะฮึ?” ก้อนขนสีดำเทาครางหงิงๆ พันแข้งพันขาเขาสองสามทีก่อนเดินนำเข้าไปในห้องรับแขก ลุคเดินตามเข้าไป ยิ้มอย่างอ่อนใจกับภาพที่เห็น

ชายหนุ่มที่ดูดีตลอดเวลาคนนั้นนอนหมดสภาพอยู่บนโซฟา โคมไฟสำหรับอ่านหนังสือยังคงถูกเปิดทิ้งไว้ เดาว่าเมื่อคืนทอมคงนอนอ่านหนังสือเล่นจนกระทั่งเผลอหลับไป หลักฐานคือหนังสือรวมบทกวีที่ตกอยู่ข้างโซฟาตัวยาว ใกล้กันมีตุ๊กตาผ้าที่ถูกฟัดจนเปื่อยตกอยู่ข้างๆ ลุคหยิบหนังสือขึ้นมาวางไว้บนโต๊ะข้างโคมไฟพลางนึกขอบคุณพระเจ้าที่ไม่ดลใจให้ลูกชายของทอมนึกอยากฟัดหนังสือขึ้นมาบ้าง

 

ไม่เช่นนั้น เขาคงได้เห็นทอมร้องไห้เป็นแน่แท้

 

“ตื่นได้แล้วครับ ทอม เฮ้”

ลุคเขย่าไหล่มนเบาๆ สี่ห้าครั้ง คิ้วคนถูกปลุกขมวดจนเป็นปมเมื่อถูกรบกวนการนอน ทอมขยับตัวจนผ้าห่มผืนบางเลื่อนตกลงจากลำตัว ก่อนที่ดวงตาจะเปิดออกเชื่องช้าอย่างง่วงงุน “...............คุณ....?” เสียงทุ้มงึมงำในขณะสายตาเลื่อนลอยระหว่างพยายามตั้งสติ ลุคยิ้มบางกับท่าทางคุ้นเคย การถูกปลุกแล้วตั้งสติได้ทันทีไม่ใช่วิสัยของทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะกระพริบตาถี่ ประกายสดใสกลับเข้ามาในดวงตา “...ลุค?”

 

“สวัสดี ทอม”

“พระเจ้า!!” เมื่อตั้งสติได้ เจ้าของนัยน์ตาสีเทาเขียวเบิกกว้างพร้อมเด้งตัวเองขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว โชคดีที่ลุคหลบทันไม่งั้นคงมีรายการหัวโขกกันแน่นอน เจ้าของบ้านรีซ้ายรีขวากำลังจะเด้งออกจากโซฟาด้วยซ้ำหากลุคไม่กดไหล่ให้ลงไปนั่งแต่โดยดี

 

“เฮ้ๆๆ ใจเย็นทอม เรายังมีเวลา”

“แต่!”

“ผมไขกุญแจเข้ามาเพราะคุณไม่ยอมรับสาย กดกริ่งเรียกหน้าบ้าน คุณก็ไม่ออกมา”

 

ความตื่นตระหนกเมื่อครู่ลดฮวบจนลุคสามารถรับรู้ได้ ทอมทิ้งตัวกลับลงไปบนโซฟาอีกครั้ง แขนยาวก่ายหน้าผากกว้าง “โอ้ แย่จริง นี่ฉันเผลอหลับไปรึเนี่ย แย่ที่สุด...ขอโทษด้วยลุค ขอโทษจริงๆ”

“ไม่เป็นไร”

ลุคยิ้มพร้อมยืดตัวเต็มความสูงในจังหวะที่ทอมยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นนั่งหยิบผ้าห่มที่กองอยู่บนพื้นลงมาพับ “เฮ้~~~~ตื่นแล้วรึ คนเก่ง” ทอมฉีกยิ้มกว้างหัวเราะเฮะๆ เมื่อสมาชิกอีกตัวเข้ามาทักทาย เจ้าของบ้านอุ้มตัวเล็กขึ้นมากอด บ๊อบบี้เลียหน้าคนอุ้มอย่างรักใคร่ “โอเคๆ หิวรึยัง หิวแล้วใช่ไหม” ทอมถามเสียงเล็กเสียงน้อยระหว่างที่เกาพุงให้ลูกชาย ในขณะที่ผู้จัดการเดินหายไปในห้องเสื้อผ้า หยิบผ้าขนหนูมาให้กับทอม ลุคเข้าออกบ้านนี้นับครั้งไม่ถ้วนย่อมรู้จักทุกซอกทุกมุมของบ้านหลังนี้ดี “ไปเตรียมตัวเถอะ เดี๋ยวเรื่องอาหารบ๊อบบี้ ผมจัดการให้เอง”

 

“ขอบคุณ ลุค” คนตัวสูงทำท่าเกรงอกเกรงใจตอนที่รับผ้าขนหนูมา หันไปพูดคุยกับลูกชายที่นั่งทำตาแป๋วอยู่บนตัก “เดี๋ยวลุคเทอาหารให้นะ เข้าใจไหม?” บ๊อบบี้เห่าเบาๆ หนึ่งครั้งจากนั้นกระโดดลงมาจากตักของทอมเดินไปหาผู้จัดการส่วนตัวของทอมอย่างว่าง่าย

“ลูกชายคุณเก่งนะ”

ทอมยิ้มกว้างรับคำชมก่อนเดินออกจากห้องรับแขกไป ส่วนลุคเดินตรงเข้าห้องครัวโดยมีบ๊อบบี้เดินตามเข้าไปในห้องด้วย ชายหนุ่มหยิบถุงอาหารเม็ดเกรดพรีเมี่ยมที่เก็บไว้ในตู้ด้านล่างเคาน์เตอร์ออกมาเทใส่ถาดอาหาร บ๊อบบี้นั่งรอจนกระทั่งได้รับคำสั่งว่าให้กินได้ถึงจะวิ่งเข้าไปกินอย่างเอร็ดอร่อย อย่างน้อยเขาก็คิดว่ามันคงถูกปาก เพราะดูจากหางที่ส่ายแรงจนสั่นไปทั้งตัวนั่น

 

ลุคจัดการเก็บถุงอาหารไว้ที่เดิม เดินไปล้างมือที่ซิงค์ เสียบปลั๊กกาต้มน้ำไฟฟ้า จัดการหยิบขนมปังสองแผ่นใส่เครื่องปิ้ง วนกลับมาเปิดดูตู้เย็นที่เหมือนว่าจะเสียพื้นที่ให้กับขนมหวานไปไม่น้อย ของสดก็มีอยู่ แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เวลาทำอาหารแบบฟูลคอร์ส สิ่งที่เขาตัดสินใจหยิบออกมาคือไข่สามฟอง เนย ชีส แฮม และแครอท

ตอกไข่ใส่เกลือและน้ำไปเล็กน้อยตีจนเป็นเนื้อเดียวกัน ตั้งกะทะเปิดไฟอ่อนระหว่างนั้นจัดการหั่นแครอท ชีสและแฮมให้เป็นลูกเต๋า พอกะทะร้อนได้ที่จัดการใส่เนยลงไป ลุคอมยิ้มเมื่อได้กลิ่นหอมของเนยลอยจากกะทะ ตามด้วยแฮมกับแครอท ก่อนใส่ชีสลงไป และไข่เป็นลำดับสุดท้าย

ลุครอจนไข่เริ่มจับตัวก่อนใช้พายยางยีไข่และดันไข่ไปรวมกันที่มุมของกะทะ ใช้พายตะล่อมไข่ให้เป็นลูกรักบี้ก่อนพลิกไข่กลับด้าน ยิ้มกว้างเมื่อออมเล็ตฝีมือของตนออกมาในรูปทรงที่น่าทาน เขาตักมันใส่จานวางบนโต๊ะอาหาร “กลิ่นหอมมากเลย” ทอมในชุดพร้อมออกงานหากสวมเนคไทและสูทเรียบร้อยเอ่ยปากชมทันทีที่เดินเข้ามาในห้องครัว “ไม่ทานด้วยกันรึ?”

 

“ผมจัดการตัวเองมาเรียบร้อยแล้ว”

ขนมปังปิ้งถูกเสิร์ฟพร้อมชาร้อน ทอมเอ่ยขอบคุณมองลูกชายที่จัดการอาหารในถาดจนเรียบแล้วมานั่งตาแป๋วอยู่ข้างๆ ก่อนที่ตัวเองจะจัดการมื้อเช้า(ที่ตอนนี้ก็สายมากแล้ว)ของผู้จัดการคนเก่ง ออมเล็ตฝีมือลุค วินเซอร์ที่นานๆ ทีจะมีโอกาสได้ทาน “อ้อ ฉันได้เมล็ดกาแฟใหม่มา อยู่บนชั้นด้านขวา นายน่าจะชอบนะ?”

“ถ้างั้นขออนุญาตไม่ปฏิเสธครับ” ลุครู้ว่าทอมไม่ต้องการคำปฏิเสธ จึงจัดการหยิบกระสอบเล็กๆ บนชั้นออกมา เปิดเครื่องชงกาแฟ กลิ่นเมล็ดกาแฟหอมอบอวลทั่วทั้งห้องครัว

การพูดคุยระหว่างดาราหนุ่มและผู้จัดการส่วนตัวเป็นไปอย่างสบายๆ พูดคุยเรื่องสภาพอากาศ ข่าวสารบ้านเมือง หรือแม้กระทั่งเรื่องโจ๊กของทอมระหว่างการอัดเสียง จนกระทั่งช่วงเวลาอาหารเช้าสิ้นสุดลง ลุคบอกว่าคนขับรถมารออยู่หน้าบ้านแล้ว ทอมเดินไปผูกเนคไทหน้ากระจก สวมสูทและดูความเรียบร้อยของเสื้อผ้า ในขณะที่ผู้จัดการหนุ่มกวาดทุกอย่างลงเครื่องล้างจานอัตโนมัติ เว้นแต่กะทะที่ทอมยืนยันว่าจะกลับมาล้างเองหลังเสร็จงาน ลุคหยิบผ้าพันคอและเสื้อโค้ทสวมอีกครั้ง ทอมร่ำลาลูกชายที่ส่งเสียงงี้ดง้าดอยู่หน้าประตูบ้านเพราะรู้ว่าเจ้านายสุดที่รักจะไม่อยู่บ้านอีกหลายชั่วโมง

 

“ดีใจที่ได้เจอคุณ”

ดาราหนุ่มเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงสุภาพพร้อมรอยยิ้มทันทีที่เข้ามานั่งในรถเรียบร้อย ชายหนุ่มร่างใหญ่เหลียวหลังส่งยิ้มยินดีกลับมา “ผมก็ดีใจที่ได้เจอคุณ ทอม เหยียบมิดเลยไหม ลุค” เสียงหัวเราะร่วนดังขึ้นกับคำพูดหยอกล้อของพลขับ

“เอาแบบปลอดภัยครับ สบายๆ เพราะผมคำนวณเวลาการเดินทางรวมทั้งเผื่อช่วงทอมถ่ายรูปกับแจกลายเซ็นแฟนๆ ไว้แล้ว”

“คุมให้อยู่ล่ะ เดี๋ยวจะเข้างานไม่ทัน” ทอมหัวเราะแบบเขินอายเมื่อถูกหยอกล้อ พลขับร่างใหญ่ยังคงเอ่ยต่อไปในขณะที่สายตาจดจ่อกับสภาพของท้องถนน “แฟนๆ คงคิดถึงแย่ ใครๆ ก็อยากถ่ายรูปกับทอมทั้งนั้น ยิ่งช่วงปีที่ผ่านมาคุณเล่นเก็บตัวเงียบแบบนี้”

 

“เรื่องนี้...ผมไม่มีคำแก้ตัว” ฝ่ามือขาวถูกยกขึ้นอย่างยอมแพ้ “จริงๆ”

“อันที่จริงคุณทำตัวเป็นมนุษย์ถ้ำมากกว่าพวกมนุษย์ถ้ำในเรื่องอีกนะทอม ถ้าผมไม่ใช่ผู้จัดการของคุณ คงคิดว่าคุณหายตัวไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอย นี่ผมควรติดป้ายประกาศตามหาตัวคุณไหม?”

คำหยอกล้อถูกตอบแทนโดยการตีหนักๆ เข้าที่ต้นขาหนึ่งทีอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว ลุคร้องโอดโอยแบบไม่จริงจังนัก ก่อนเปลี่ยนมาดเป็นการเป็นงานอีกครั้ง แจ้งตารางงานวันนี้และกำหนดการอื่นๆ ทอมสอบถามในข้อที่สงสัยและบันทึกลงไปในมือถือเครื่องเล็กในมือ จนกระทั่งรถยนต์คันหรูจอดอย่างนุ่มนวลภายในพื้นที่จัดงาน

 

“เต็มที่นะครับ ทอม”

“ลุยกันเลย ลุค”

 

ประตูรถถูกเปิดออก ขายาวก้าวลงมาอย่างมั่นใจ เมื่อร่างกายถูกโอบล้อมด้วยบรรยากาศคึกคัก เสียงเรียกจากแฟน ความคิดถึงที่เขาสัมผัสได้ ใบหน้าของทอม ฮิดเดิลสตันจึงเปี่ยมไปด้วยรอยยิ้ม แสงแฟลชจากรอบด้านเป็นสัญญาณบอก

 

การทำงานของเขาในวันนี้เริ่มขึ้นแล้ว

 

==============

 

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิควูบ?...รึเปล่านะ แต่แต่งเพราะได้เห็นรูปและคลิปของพี่ทอมในงานพรีเมียร์เมื่อคืนนี้ค่ะ  
> คุณลุคยังคงประกบพี่ทอมได้อย่างน่ารักและขยันขันแข็งเหมือนเคย  
> เราชอบคุณผู้จัดการคนนี้เหมือนกัน 555555555 เพราะเป็นอีกคนที่ดูแลพี่ทอมเสมอมา
> 
> เลยมีความคิดว่า...พี่ทอมก่อนมางานจะเป็นยังไงนะ? เก็บตัวเงียบเป็นมนุษย์ถ้ำแบบนั้น  
> คุณลุคต้องบุกไปแซะถึงเตียงรึเปล่า (แต่ในฟิคในพี่เขาสลบไสลบนโซฟาแทน)  
> ดังนั้น...ฟิคก็ออกมาเป็นประการฉะนี้ค่ะ
> 
> จากนี้จะตั้งใจแต่งฟิคโรงพยาบาลต่อแล้วค่ะ หนูจะไม่วอกแวกอีกแล้ว...มั้ง //โดนทุบ  
> ขอบคุณสำหรับการติดตามกับทุกๆ เรื่องที่ผ่านมาค่ะ //กราบ  
> ถ้าไม่เป็นการรบกวน...ช่วยติดตามเรื่องอื่นๆ ด้วยนะคะ 5555555555
> 
> ขอบคุณมากจริงๆ ค่ะ!


End file.
